O Jogo
by Nina Neviani
Summary: O mundo está em paz, e os cavaleiros de bronze decidem bater uma bolinha. Porém, o que pode acontecer quando Shunrei, June, Eire, Saori e Minu decidem jogar também?
1. Escalação e Concentração

**O JOGO**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo I – Escalação e Concentração**

A Terra estava em paz. Não havia mais nenhum deus querendo eliminar os humanos, assim, tanto os cavaleiros de Atena quanto a própria podiam viver tranqüilamente.

Os cavaleiros, mesmo tendo lutado em muitas batalhas, continuavam sendo adolescentes. Adolescentes quase comuns, pois mesmo sendo diferentes em vários aspectos, tinham uma coisa em comum com vários outros garotos do mundo inteiro: o gosto pelo futebol.

E era o que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki fariam naquela manhã ensolarada de sábado. Estavam no Orfanato Filhos das Estrelas e já se preparavam para dar o chute inicial quando Eire, Minu e June se juntaram a eles e fizeram uma proposta.

Depois de ouvi-la atentamente, os meninos tomaram uma decisão. E Seiya foi quem externou a opinião do grupo:

– Isso é ridículo! Meninas não sabem jogar futebol!

– É claro que sabemos! Podemos não ter jogado muito, mas não é difícil. É só colocar a bola dentro do gol. – Eire argumentou.

– Dentro do gol _adversário_. E futebol não é apenas isso. – Hyoga rebateu.

– Ainda que nós deixemos que vocês joguem... vocês só estão em três. E nós jogamos com times de cinco.

– _Olá, garotos!_

Nesse momento, Saori tinha chegado ao orfanato junto com Shunrei.

– A Shunrei veio nos fazer uma visita. – A deusa explicou.

– Shunrei! – Shiryu disse.

– Shiryu! – Shunrei devolveu.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o mestre?

– Está tudo bem. Eu só vim porque estava com... saudades. – Ela falou, corando ao dizer a última frase.

– Eu também, Shunrei.

– Eles só ficam nesse chove não molha? – Ikki perguntou.

– Quieto, Ikki. – Shun falou.

– Ei, com as duas nós formamos um time!!! – Minu disse.

– Ô, menininha chata! – Ikki falou.

– Eu escutei, viu! – Minu reclamou.

– Jogar o quê?

– Essas _cabeças-ocas _querem jogar bola com a gente. – Ikki explicou.

– Ah, eu também quero! – Shunrei falou.

– Mas você pode se machucar, Shunrei. – Shiryu falou, um pouco preocupado.

– Eu sei que você jamais me machucaria.

Os dois trocaram mais um olhar apaixonado.

– Vamos, meninos, vai ser legal! – Saori já apoiava totalmente a idéia.

– Saori, você é uma deusa! – Seiya lembrou.

– Eu sou a _reencarnação_ de uma deusa.

– Tá bom. Tá bom. Mas não reclamem se a gente se machucar vocês.

– Aeeeee!!! – As meninas comemoraram.

– Vejam em que posição cada uma de vocês vai jogar. – Shiryu disse.

– Mas vocês vão jogar com essas roupas? As únicas que usam uma roupa que dá pra jogar são a Shunrei e a June. Todas as outras estão de vestido.

– É mesmo... – Eire se deu conta de que usavam roupas inapropriadas.

Ikki deu uma tapinha na cabeça do irmão.

– Você tinha que abrir o bocão, né, Shun?

Foi aí que Makoto se meteu na conversa.

– No começo do ano, a Fundação Graad doou uniformes para o nosso time, mas eles ficaram grandes. Só que eu acho pra vocês, servem.

– Aeeeee!!! – As meninas voltaram a comemorar.

– Esse jogo vai ser longo... – Ikki profetizou.

– Vamos logo vestir os uniformes, meninas. – June disse.

Makoto foi buscar os uniformes e depois os entregou para as garotas, que foram se vestir no banheiro feminino.

* * *

– Vejam as camisetas têm até números! – Shunrei disse.

– Claro! Tudo o que a Fundação Graad faz tem qualidade. – Saori falou.

– Até parece! – Minu resmungou.

– O que você disse, Minu? – Saori perguntou.

– Nada, não. – E pensou – _Bruxa!_

– Vamos nos vestir logo antes que os meninos desistam! – June falou.

– Eu quero o número 5! Por causa dos Cinco Picos de Rozan.

– Por mim tanto faz. – Eire disse.

– Eu quero o número 1! – Minu e Saori falaram ao mesmo tempo.

– Ué, o que tem esse número de tão especial? – June, que vestia o número 3, perguntou.

– É o dia do aniversário do Seiya. – Eire explicou.

– Pelo que eu sei, o número 1 é o do goleiro. – Shunrei explicou.

– Pode pegar pra você. – Minu disse. – Eu não quero ficar no gol.

– Ótimo. Além do mais, a goleira é especial porque é a única que pode pegar a bola com a mão.

– Se você conseguir chegar na bola, já vai ser ótimo. – Minu falou.

Saori ia rebater a declaração da morena, mas June se antecipou acertando os detalhes do time.

– Saori ficou com a camisa 1, e vai jogar no gol. Eu fiquei com a número 3 e posso jogar na defesa, tudo bem? – As meninas assentiram e a amazona continuou. – Eire, você ficou com que número?

– Seis. E eu quero jogar na defesa também.

– Tudo bem. Minu e Shunrei vão jogar no ataque. Shunrei é número 5 e você, Minu, ficou com que número?

– Nove.

– Certo. Falta alguma coisa? – June quis saber.

– Vocês vão jogar com o cabelo solto? – Shunrei perguntou para amazona e para a deusa.

Saori deu de ombros.

– É melhor prender, o cabelo pode atrapalhar a visão de vocês. – Eire opinou.

As duas fizeram o que foi sugerido. Saori, que tinha aberto a bolsa para apanhar uma presilha para as suas longas madeixas, aproveitou para pegar o gloss e retocar a sua maquiagem.

– Ai, eu também quero, você me empresta? – June perguntou.

– Claro, podem pegar. Tem mais aqui na minha bolsa. – Saori abriu a sua bolsa, e despejou grande parte de seu conteúdo no balcão que havia no banheiro.

– Eu não quero, obrigada. – Minu disse.

– Ai, pára de implicar, Minu. – Eire pediu.

Saori, nesse momento com uma atitude parecida com a que demonstrava nas batalhas como a deusa Atena, virou-se para Minu e disse:

– Eu sei que nós não... nos damos muito bem, mas se continuarmos assim, jogaremos todas as chances de ganharmos o jogo fora. Então, proponho que façamos uma trégua. Ao menos durante o jogo.

– Por mim tudo bem.

– Certo.

– Aeeeeeeeeeee!!! – As outras três comemoraram.

– Podem usar o gloss meninas. Tem perfume também.

– Eu não sou muito de usar essas coisas. – Shunrei confessou.

– Pois deveria usar! – Eire falou – Você não quer ficar bonita pro Shiryu?

Shunrei nada respondeu, mas ficou muito vermelha.

– A Eire tem razão. – Saori opinou.

Naquele momento, Eire, Saori, June e Minu pareciam ter decidido que fazer com que Shunrei e Shiryu ficassem juntos era mais importante do que o jogo que disputariam em seguida, pois fizeram um quase círculo em volta da chinesa e começaram a conversar.

– Shunrei, se o Shiryu é lerdinho é você quem tem que fazer alguma coisa. – Eire disse.

– O Shiryu não é lerdinho!!! – Shunrei tomou as dores do seu amado.

– Rápido é que ele não é! – June falou.

– Mas se ele é lento, é você quem tem que tomar a iniciativa. – Minu explicou, pareceu pensar por um tempo e explicou – Tudo bem que em alguns casos pode não dar certo, mas pelo menos você vai ter tentado.

– Tomar o quê? – Shunrei parecia um pouco assustada com a ofensiva das meninas

– Tomar a iniciativa. – Minu explicou – Quer dizer que se ele não faz algo, você faz.

– Eu sei o que quer dizer. – Shunrei parecia um pouco menos intimidada – Mas... mas ele é quase meu irmão.

– Ainda essa história? Desde que eu conheci você, é o mesmo discurso. – Saori falou.

– Meninas, deixem pra lá. Vamos jogar, sim? – Shunrei tentava desviar atenção da sua pessoa.

– Dessa vez passa, Shunrei. Mas se vocês ficarem muito tempo nessa timidez, nós é que tomaremos a atitude. – Eire declarou.

As outras meninas, com exceção de Shunrei, concordaram com "é isso", "ela está certa" e coisas do gênero.

Continuaram a se enfeitar, até que June perguntou:

– Será que não era legal a gente ter o nosso grito de guerra?

– Acho que não se usa mais grito de guerra, June. – Shunrei opiniou.

– Mas acho que na hora que nós fizermos gol podemos nos reunir no centro do campo e gritar: Meninas!!! – Eire propôs.

– Gostei! – Minu disse.

As demais também concordaram, e ficou acertado que a cada gol, elas se reuniriam no centro do campo – inclusive Saori, a goleira – e gritariam: Meninas!!!

– Só espero que a gente faça pelo menos um gol pra comemorar. – Minu falou.

E cerca de cinco minutos depois, as meninas, perfumadas, com os lábios brilhando e devidamente uniformizadas, rumavam para o campinho de futebol.

_**Continua...

* * *

**_

**Nota da Autora: **_Ultimamente, ando escrevendo fics em que o mundo está em paz, e os Cavaleiros têm que arranjar o que fazer. Primeiro eles fizeram __**Palavras Cruzadas**__, e agora batem uma bolinha com as meninas. E já que as meninas estão nessa fic, provavelmente terá um romancezinho ou outro. Quem sabe?_

_Agradecimentos a Chiisana Hana que betou esse capítulo._

_Fico por aqui._

_Até as reviews(pra quem for simpático e bonzinho e apertar esse botãozinho roxo) e o próximo capítulo (para todos)._

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**


	2. Primeiro Tempo

**O JOGO**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo II – Primeiro tempo**

O jogo entre as meninas e os meninos, em pouco tempo, tinha movimentado todo o orfanato. As crianças pararam suas atividades normais e foram para a beira do campinho, assistir e também torcer. A divisão da torcida era a mais óbvia possível: as meninas torciam para o time _de Atena_, enquanto os meninos torciam para o time dos _Cavaleiros de Atena_.

O time dos cavaleiros se aquecia enquanto esperava o time adversário.

Eire, Minu, June, Shunrei e Saori, depois de quinze minutos de _concentração_ no vestiário improvisado, entravam em campo.

Elas formavam uma fila perfeita e estavam vestidas de maneira impecável para a partida. As camisas de todas estavam exatamente dentro dos shorts e os cabelos estavam presos da mesma maneira.

– A Shunrei está linda. – Shiryu disse, notando algo de diferente na sua amada, que, por insistência das demais, tinha finalmente passado o _gloss_.

– E a June, então! – Shun falou.

– A Saori é a mais bonita. – Seiya discordou.

– Olhem bem pra Eire, ou melhor, não olhem, não. – Hyoga também discordou.

Ikki achou a Minu muito interessante, especialmente com aquele uniforme que era mais revelador do que as roupas que ela usava no orfanato. Porém, mesmo começando a ver a Minu com outros olhos, nada falou.

As meninas pararam perto dos meninos. E Seiya perguntou:

– Quem é a capitã do time de vocês?

As meninas se olharam, cada uma se perguntando como tinham esquecido desse detalhe, relativamente importante. Então, Minu tomou a frente e falou:

– A idéia foi minha. Eu sou a capitã.

Saori não gostou muito, mas achou justo o argumento da Minu.

– Claro, que essa_ grande idéia_ tinha que ser sua, Minu. – Ikki falou.

Minu bufou, no entanto não respondeu a provocação do adversário.

– Vamos tirar no par ou ímpar ou no cara ou coroa?

– Por mim tanto faz. – Minu disse. – Mas a gente não precisa de um juiz?

Makoto, que estava por perto, mais do que rapidamente se ofereceu para ser o árbitro da partida. Todos concordaram e Ikki disse:

– Sabe, Makoto, eu acho você um garoto decidido. Quem sabe um dia você chegará a ser um Cavaleiro de Atena.

O garotinho abriu um imenso sorriso. Minu se revoltou com a ousadia do cavaleiro de Fênix.

– Amamiya! Você não tem vergonha? Você está... _aliciando_ o Makoto! – e dirigindo-se para o recém-nomeado juiz, ameaçou – Makoto, se você sonhar em favorecer os meninos, eu juro que deixo você de castigo por um mês, ouviu bem? Um mês!

O menino se viu num impasse, até que Shiryu se manifestou:

– Fique tranqüilo, Makoto. Faça o que você achar justo. Será mais do que suficiente.

– Isso mesmo, Makoto. Apite normalmente, e não se preocupe com nenhuma punição. Afinal isso daqui é só uma brincadeira. – Shunrei concordou com Shiryu e foi recompensada por um sorriso do cavaleiro de Dragão, o qual era prontamente retribuiu.

Makoto soltou um suspiro aliviado. Tirou uma moeda do bolso e se dirigiu até os dois capitães, Seiya e Minu, e perguntou para Minu:

– Cara ou coroa?

– Cara.

O juiz apontou para Seiya e disse.

– Você fica com a coroa.

Mostrou a moeda para os dois, mostrando que ela continha tanto a cara quando a coroa. Jogou a moeda para cima, aparou com a palma da mão direita e colocou-a sobre a mão esquerda. Exibindo o resultado, disse:

– Cara.

As meninas comemoraram a pequena vitória com o habitual "Aeeeeeeee!", o que fez Ikki e Hyoga trocarem risinhos.

– Saída ou campo? – Makoto perguntou para a capitã.

– O quê?

– Bola ou campo?

– Ah! Bola.

Depois de Seiya escolher o campo, cada um foi para a sua posição. Saori para o gol das meninas, assim como Shun foi defender o gol dos cavaleiros. Antes, no entanto, ambos receberam luvas do Makoto.

– Saori! Você vai ser a goleira? – Seiya perguntou, surpreso.

– Vou sim, algum problema?

– Nada não. Só tome cuidado.

A reencarnação da deusa sorriu, e falou:

– Pode deixar.

Eire e June ficaram um pouco mais recuadas, pois jogariam na defesa. Shunrei e Minu já se posicionaram mais a frente. No time dos meninos, Shiryu e Hyoga ficaram na defesa e Ikki e Seiya eram os atacantes.

Tudo estava quase pronto para a partida. Minu e Shunrei decidiram que quem daria o chute seria a Minu. Assim, Makoto apitou e Minu chutou com toda a força que conseguiu. Sem dúvida, o chute foi relativamente forte, mas não muito preciso, pois passou a uma boa distância do gol de Shun, que calmamente viu que a bola iria bem para fora e nem se preocupou em fazer a defesa.

Ikki, que avançava para o ataque enquanto Shun fazia a reposição da bola, passou pela Minu e falou:

– Esse jogo vai ser muito fácil.

Minu tentou colocar o pé na frente dele para que ele caísse, mas o cavaleiro de Fênix sem o menor esforço desviou da armadilha e riu do atrevimento da garota, o que a fez ficar ainda mais irritada.

Não demorou muito e o primeiro gol saiu. E não foi dessa vez que as meninas comemoram com o tão planejado "Meninas!!!".

O gol foi de Hyoga, que recebeu um belo passe de Seiya e com muita habilidade chutou a bola no canto oposto aquele em que Saori se encontrava.

Os meninos se cumprimentaram com batidas de mão muito discretas, já que para quem tinha enfrentado e vencido adversários muito mais fortes em lutas nas quais poderiam ter perdido a vida, fazer um gol em cinco meninas que eram praticamente inexperientes em futebol num jogo amistoso era praticamente nada.

Foi June quem achou conveniente fazer algo para que as meninas não desanimassem, por isso disse:

– Foi só um golzinho meninas, já já a gente empata.

– É isso mesmo, meninas. Um gol não é nada! – Shunrei apoiou.

As demais concordaram e saíram com a bola. Dessa vez, preferiram sair tocando. Os toques não eram os mais precisos, e as mais habilidosas, ou melhor dizendo, as menos desajeitadas, Minu e Shunrei, não conseguiam ficar muito tempo com a posse de bola, porque eram constantemente surpreendidas pelos meninos.

E foi em uma dessas bolas roubadas que saiu o segundo gol dos meninos. Shiryu roubou a bola de Minu e tocou-a para o Seiya que teria tudo para fazer o gol se quisesse, mas no último minuto resolveu tocar para que Ikki marcasse.

Mais comemorações comedidas, e mais uma provocação do cavaleiro de Fênix, que ao passar perto da Minu, falou:

– Muito fácil.

Minu por ser a capitã parecia ser a mais incomodada com a situação desfavorável no placar. Mas sabia que não podia reclamar com o time, pois todas faziam o que era possível, inclusive a Saori. E além do mais, aquele jogo era apenas uma brincadeira, mas mesmo assim não estava gostando nada de perder. E piorava o fato de ter que ouvir as provocações de Ikki Amamiya.

A verdade era que todas as meninas se sentiam incomodadas por estarem perdendo. Shunrei, porém, se incomodava um pouco menos do que as demais por estar feliz como há muito não estava. Alegrava-a passar uma tarde assim descontraída com Shiryu. Ainda que não fosse uma tarde como ela realmente gostaria de passar. Mas, ao menos, não tinha que se preocupar se o seu amado iria continuar vivo no minuto seguinte ou não.

E foi para a chinesa que Minu tocou a bola. Shiryu tomou-lhe a bola, mas quando pareceu perceber que tinha roubado a bola justamente de Shunrei, deu um jeito de fazer com que, parecendo ser por mérito dela, a posse da bola voltasse a ser de Shunrei.

Shunrei tocou para Eire, que tinha momentaneamente saído da defesa para ajudar o ataque. Foi então que Seiya e Eire esbarraram. O impacto da colisão para Seiya, acostumado às batalhas, foi mínimo. Já para a frágil Eire, as coisas foram um pouco diferente. A loira chegou a cair no chão. Seiya ia ajudá-la quando foi bruscamente empurrado para o lado por Hyoga, que mais do que prontamente abaixou-se para auxiliar a garota.

Aparentemente preocupado, o cavaleiro de Cisne passou a mão pelos loiros cabelos de Eire e perguntou:

– Você se machucou, Eire?

A garota, mais impressionada com o toque de Hyoga do que com a própria queda, balançou a cabeça para reforçar a negação e ao mesmo tempo se recuperar do choque.

– Foi mais o susto da batida mesmo.

– Que bom. – Hyoga respondeu e ajudou-a quando ela se levantou. Piscou para ela e voltou para a sua posição.

Eire, não acreditando totalmente no que tinha acontecido, ficou por alguns instantes parada no lugar.

– Pode cobrar a falta, Eire. – Makoto indicou.

O menininho tinha ficado em dúvida se dava a falta ou não. Mas como uma falta não influenciaria muito no placar, e como, acima de tudo, caso não desse Eire e Minu podiam se vingar e deixá-lo sem sobremesa nos próximos dias, ele decidiu por marcar a falta a favor do time das meninas. Makoto respirou aliviado quando nenhum dos jogadores do time dos Cavaleiros de Atena reclamou.

Eire cobrou a falta e quase fez o gol, porque Shun estava muito entretido vendo June amarrar o tênis. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda foi repreendido pelo irmão.

– Presta atenção, Shun. Depois você fica de olho na loirinha.

Shun, que tinha ficado muito vermelho com a declaração de Ikki, apressou-se em fazer a reposição da bola. E foi nessa reposição que Ikki deu um passe incrível para Shiryu que não teve muito trabalho para colocar a bola dentro da rede.

Outras comemorações comedidas, e dessa vez a provocação de Ikki foi apenas um risinho para Minu, mas que teve um efeito tão grande quanto as outras provocações.

Mal as meninas começaram a tocar a bola e Makoto apitou, indicando o fim do primeiro tempo. As meninas decidiram ir para o "vestiário" para melhorar tática da equipe, e os meninos permaneceram no campo esperando o segundo tempo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

_Quando escrevi a Minu, nesse capítulo e no anterior, me basei em... mim mesma. Coisas mínimas, claro. Como o número da camiseta, nove, e o fato de ser capitã. Tudo bem que eu jogava vôlei e que os árbitros não eram tão bonzinhos como o Makoto e eles mesmo escolhiam quem era cara e quem era coroa. Enfim, essa parte é só curiosidade._

_As posições dos meninos continuam as mesmas utilizadas em "Apenas Amigos?" e "Bem mais que amigos!"._

_E então? Estão torcendo pra quem? Por enquanto está 3 a 0 para os meninos. Mas qual vocês acham que vai ser o placar final desse jogo?_

_Aguardo as reviews!_

_Beijos!_

**Nina Neviani**


	3. Intervalo

**O JOGO**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo III – Intervalo**

– Eu nem sei se quero voltar para o segundo tempo!

– Ai, Minu! Não fale assim! – June reclamou – Você é a capitã, tem que nos incentivar!

– Mas será que o nosso caso tem salvação? Nós já estamos perdendo de três a zero. Três-a-zero! – A capitã enfatizou o placar do jogo.

– Nós quase fizemos um gol. – June lembrou.

– É mesmo! – Eire concordou – E foi quando o Shun estava distraído demais com a June. – A loira pensou por um instante e então disse – É isso! Nós podemos não ter talento para jogar futebol como os garotos têm, porém... temos _outros_ talentos!

– Quais? – Shunrei perguntou.

– Você mesma, Shunrei. – Vendo a confusão da chinesa, Eire explicou – Ora, você não notou que quando você estava com a posse da bola o Shiryu não tentava tirá-la de você?

– Mas ele tirou a bola de mim uma vez.

– Sim, mas devolveu instantes depois quando percebeu o que tinha feito.

– É? – Os olhinhos de Shunrei brilharam, no entanto logo perderam um pouco do brilho – Eu pensei que tivesse roubado a bola dele pelo meu próprio mérito.

– De certa forma foi. – Saori falou – E será que agora você se convenceu de que o Shiryu gosta de você?

Shunrei tinha ficado muito vermelha, respondeu hesistante...

– Não sei...

– Ah, não, Shunrei! – June reclamou – Você não sabe como esses meninos são? Passaram muito tempo lutando e não aprenderam como se declarar.

– Tudo bem. Tudo bem. Vocês podem ter razão. Mas primeiro vamos nos preocupar com o jogo.

– A Shunrei tem razão. – Minu, que agora já tinha mais esperanças, concordou com a chinesa, para logo em seguida avisá-la – Só que se você pensa que a gente vai se esquecer do seu "impasse" está muito enganada, viu?

Shunrei ficou novamente vermelha, mas nada disse.

– Ok, vamos elaborar a nossa tática. – Minu disse, enquanto se sentava junto com as outras meninas formando um círculo. – Uma tática não muito ortodoxa, mas tudo bem. Começaremos pela June.

A amazona, acostumada com as batalhas, não reclamou de ser a primeira, Minu continuou.

– June, você tem a tarefa de... _distrair_ o Shun. Você já foi bem sucedida uma vez, acho que será novamente.

– Com certeza. – Saori apoiou a Minu, o que causou uma certa surpresa na morena. – Eu só acho que você poderia usar outras... técnicas.

– Técnicas? Daquela vez foi... involuntário. – June disse.

– Mas dessa vez não será mais. Quer dizer, é bom que pareça ser involuntário. De qualquer forma isso não importa. – A reencarnação da deusa Atena continuou – Você pode pedir pra ele ajudar você com o seu brinco e fazer com que assim ele sinta o seu perfume. Fingir que está com alguma dor. Coisas assim.

– Eu desconhecia esse seu lado, Saori. – Shunrei declarou.

– Uma reencarnação de uma deusa às vezes precisa incentivar esse lado protetor dos rapazes. – Ela riu e falou – Não é fácil ser uma deusa.

– Ah, não. Ter um monte de cavaleiros para defendê-la é difícil. Fácil é ter dezenas de crianças cheias de energia pra cuidar. – Minu disse.

– Isso também não deve ser fácil, Minu. Mas...

– Ok, a June já está com as suas _atribuições_ definidas. Quem é a próxima? – Eire achou melhor interromper Minu e Saori antes que a conversa virasse uma discussão. Pois uma briga era do que o time menos precisava naquele momento.

– Que tal a Shunrei? – June sugeriu.

– O caso da Shunrei é fácil. É só ela falar "Shiryuuuuuuuuu" que ele vem correndo. – Minu falou.

– Não é bem assim. – Ela disse meio tímida.

– Acho que você pode usar outras táticas também. – Saori disse – Como sorrir pra ele, essas coisas.

– É uma boa idéia. – Minu concordou. – Entendido, Shunrei?

– Sim. – A chinesa respondeu.

– É bom que assim, quem sabe, vocês dois saem desse lenga-lenga. – Eire apoiou.

– Ótimo. Até agora June e Shunrei já têm as suas táticas definidas. Quem é a próxima?

– Eu posso ser. – Eire se ofereceu – E gostaria de "me encarregar" do Hyoga.

– Aff, de quem mais você poderia se encarregar? Ainda mais depois de todo aquele showzinho dele pra cuidar de você. – Minu disse.

– Ai, meninas. Será que ele tá afim de mim?

As meninas, devido à confidencialidade do assunto, estreitaram o círculo, mesmo não tendo ninguém além delas no vestiário.

– É o que parece, Eire. – June disse.

– É que eu fiquei sabendo que ele ficou com uma tal de Freya lá em Asgard. É verdade, Saori?

– Não posso te dizer com certeza se eles ficaram ou não, porque eu não vi nada. – A deusa respondeu – Mas se eles tiveram alguma coisa, já acabou, porque na última vez que eu falei com a Hilda, ela me disse que a Freya estava namorando o Hagen. Assim, o Hyoga está livre para você!!!

As meninas riram baixinho.

– Certo, vamos pensar no seu plano de ataque. – Minu declarou.

– Aquela parte de se machucar foi bacana, né?! Bem que você podia tentar fazer de novo. Não propriamente se machucar, mas fingir. – Shunrei sugeriu.

– É uma boa. – June concordou – O Hyoga tem esse lado meio protetor, seria legal explorá-lo.

– Pode deixar que eu vou procurar explorá-lo. Ai, meninas, o Hyoga é tão liiindo!!!

– Ele é bonito, mas o mais lindo mesmo é o Shunnnnn. – June discordou.

– Eu acho o Shiryu. – Shunrei disse, e dessa vez nem ficou vermelha.

– Confesso que todos os meus cavaleiros são bonitos. – Saori disse, porém lembrando de alguns, retificou-se – Bem, quase todos. Mas o mais belo é o Seiya!

Minu ponderou que se esse mesmo debate tivesse ocorrido antes do jogo começar teria sem dúvida teria endossado a opinião de Saori, mas agora... se fosse bem sincera, admitiria que para ela o mais bonito era Ikki. Ele era mais másculo que os outros, até mesmo mais sexy... Quando se deu conta dos seus pensamentos, Minu se recriminou. O Ikki era um... insuportável, que ficava implicando com ela. Decidida a não pensar mais na beleza do cavaleiro de Fênix, a garota decidiu pôr um ponto final na discussão.

– Meninas, se ficarmos aqui discutindo quem é o mais bonito, não sairemos daqui hoje, porque cada uma tem a sua opinião. Voltando ao nosso objetivo. Então, quanto a você podemos ficar tranqüila, Eire? Você sabe o que fazer com o Hyoga? – Eire deu uma risadinha, com a dupla interpretação que a pergunta da amiga poderia ter, mas mesmo assim concordou com um aceno. – Ok, Saori, agora você.

– Eu acho que fico encarregada do Seiya, né?!

– Claro. – June concordou – Vocês viram que ele não teve coragem de chutar no gol?

– É mesmo! – Shunrei também percebido a hesitação do cavaleiro de Pégaso.

– Será que ele fez isso só para eu não ficar triste? Ou me sentir humilhada?

– Posso apostar que sim. – Eire falou.

– Bom, então com os gols que o Seiya por ventura possa fazer nós não precisamos nos preocupar, certo? – Minu disse.

– É, mas ele continua dando bons passes para os outros meninos fazerem os gols. – Shunrei explicou.

– A Shunrei tem razão. – Eire apoiou.

– Ora, a Saori sabe tanto das "técnicas"... ela pode usar uma ou várias dessas. – Minu propôs.

– Isso mesmo. Pode deixar que eu já tenho algumas idéias. – Saori falou.

– Então acho que é isso, meninas. – Minu disse, enquanto se levantava. – Acho que com essa nova _tática_ nós podemos melhorar dentro de campo.

– Pode parar, mocinha. – Eire disse – Não acha que está esquecendo de nada?

– Não. – A morena foi firme. – Não estou esquecendo de nada. Vamos.

June levantou-se e se pôs entre a Minu e a porta e falou:

– Nós vamos lembrar você então:

– Ikki! – Eire, Saori, June e Shunrei disseram juntas.

– Meninas vocês não querem que eu fique "encarregada" do Ikki, né?

– Queremos sim. Afinal todas nós temos uma "tarefa", você, como capitã, tem que dar o exemplo e também ter a sua. – Eire falou.

– Sim, mas o Ikki não é uma tarefa! É uma missão impossível!

– Mas aposto que essa missão vai ficar bem mais possível se nós fizermos uma pequena mudança aqui. – June puxou a camisa do uniforme da Minu fazendo com que o decote ficasse maior. – E aqui. – Dessa vez a amazona deu duas voltas no cós do short para que ele ficasse mais curto. – Pronto. Tenho certeza de que agora as coisas ficarão bem mais fáceis.

– Nã- – Minu começava a protestar quando foi impedida por Eire que também se levantou

– Não ouse desfazer o que a June fez. – Tanto Eire quanto June seguravam cada uma em um braço da Minu.

– Tudo bem, podem me soltar eu não vou desfazer. Pareço uma oferecida, mas pelo bem do time não vou arrumar o uniforme.

– Assim é que se fala. Pelo bem do time. – June concordou.

– Mas já digo que vai ser um trabalho perdido. Ele ainda gosta da Esmeralda.

– Sim, é claro que gosta. Só que a Esmeralda não está mais entre nós. Nada o impede de gostar de você também. – Saori explicou – O Ikki tem toda essa pose de durão, mas todo mundo sabe que ele é uma pessoa do bem, maravilhosa e que merece ser amado também.

Diante do discurso da deusa, Minu não viu como poderia argumentar e resignou-se a tentar cumprir a sua tarefa.

– Ótimo, meninas! – Shunrei disse.

Elas se reuniram e gritaram:

– Meninas!

Riram e depois partiram para o segundo tempo.

* * *

_Enquanto isso... _

– Ei, Seiya, por que você não fez nenhum gol? Amarelou só porque era a deusa que estava no gol, é? – Ikki perguntou.

– Não é que eu amarelei. É que... pô tadinha da Saori. Eu não queria humilhá-la, sabe?

– Quanto sentimentalismo. Você é outro, Hyoga. A loirinha só teve uma quedinha boba e você já estava lá todo protetor.

– Claro, a Eire é frágil. E foi uma quedinha pra nós, pra ela que não está acostumada com contato físico, um encontrão com o Seiya não deve ser fácil.

– E você quer acostumá-la a ter contato físico, né?

– E se eu quiser? O problema é meu. E dela.

– Bem feito, Ikki. – Seiya falou. – E vocês, Shiryu e Shun? Estão muito quietos.

– O Shun ainda deve estar relembrando a visão que ele teve da loira dele amarrando o tênis e o Shiryu deve estar fantasiando com a chinesinha, já que ele só fantasia.

– Ikki, por que você tem que ser tão implicante? Por que você não arranja uma garota pra você e nos deixa em paz? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Eu acho que ele está bem perto de arrumar. – Shun disse e fez com que todos, inclusive o cavaleiro de Fênix, olhassem surpresos para ele.

– Quem? – Seiya perguntou.

Shun respondeu com outra pergunta:

– Com quem que ele está implicando aparentemente sem motivo?

– Minu! – Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga responderam.

– Ela até que é jeitosinha. – Ikki admitiu.

– Ei, respeito com a Minu, hein? Ela é uma moça de família. – Seiya alertou.

– Não sei que família se todos nós somos órfãos. Mas um passo de cada vez. Eu nem me decidi se vou investir nela ou não.

– Olhe, lá vem elas. – Seiya indicou.

As meninas novamente vinham em uma fila perfeita. Minu era a primeira, e teve que se controlar para não ficar vermelha quando Ikki a olhou de cima a baixo. Afinal, esse era seu objetivo.

– Daí, Ikki, já se decidiu? – Hyoga perguntou.

Ikki deu um risinho antes de responder.

– Já.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_** Nota da Autora: **Demorou um pouquinho, né?_

_Mas fiz um capítulo mais longo. Vamos ver o que acontece no segundo tempo._

_Como eu acho que esse é a minha última publicação de 2007, gostaria de dizer que agradeço todos aqueles que acompanharam e comentaram as minhas fics neste ano e espero poder continuar divertindo vocês e a mim também no ano de 2008._

_Tenham um ótimo 2008._

_Beijos!  
_

**Nina Neviani **


	4. Segundo Tempo

**O JOGO**

_Nina Neviani_

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo IV – Segundo tempo**

A despeito do placar nada favorável, as meninas entraram de cabeça erguida no campo. Tinham decidido que usariam outros "métodos" para tentar reverter o escore. Minu, a capitã, encabeçava a fila. No entanto, ela não conseguiu deixar de ruborizar quando viu o olhar atrevido que Ikki lhe lançou. Apesar da vergonha, ergueu ainda mais a cabeça, afinal a sua missão não era justamente aquela? Se encarregar do Cavaleiro de Fênix?

Makoto, o juiz da partida, veio até a Minu para explicar alguns detalhes:

– Minu, agora vocês ficam na outra metade do campo. E a saída de bola é do time dos cavaleiros, porque já foi de vocês no primeiro tempo.

– Tudo bem.

– Vamos recomeçar, então.

As meninas se reposicionaram. Como não tinham feito nenhuma mudança efetivamente tática, já que as mudanças sugeridas no vestiário tinham sido apenas de atitude, continuaram ocupando as mesmas posições: Saori no gol, Eire e June na defesa e Shunrei e Minu no ataque.

Seiya já se preparava para dar o reinício a partida, quando o cavaleiro de Fênix provocou:

– Vamos lá, pessoal. Só mais três. Daí fica meia dúzia a zero. Um placar bonito, né, Minu?

Ikki olhou para Minu, já esperando por uma reação da capitã do time adversário. Mas para sua surpresa, ela apenas sorriu e disse de maneira doce:

– Isso é o que nós vamos ver, Amamiya.

Ele ficou um pouco desconcertado com o sorriso e o jeito meigo da garota, pois esperava por uma resposta revoltada ou, pelo menos, indignada. O momento de distração resultou num passe errado do time, já que Seiya tinha tocado pra ele e ele, devido ao descuido, deixou a bola passar. Shunrei, que estava atenta ao jogo, obteve a posse da bola e se encaminhou para o ataque, entretanto foi desarmada por Hyoga, que, propositadamente, chutou a bola para fora.

Hyoga ia repreender Ikki pelo momento de distração, mas o outro foi mais rápido e disse:

– Nem venha dizer pra eu ficar atento no jogo.

Hyoga apenas sorriu, o que de certa forma irritou o amigo.

Shunrei cobrou o arremesso lateral. A intenção da chinesa era que a bola chegasse até Eire, mas Ikki foi mais rápido e interceptou, imediatamente tocou para Seiya, que arriscou um chute ao gol, mas a bola foi para fora. Passou alguns metros acima do gol, sem sequer preocupar Saori, a goleira.

Seiya se desculpou com os companheiros de time e voltou para o seu campo.

Naquele momento, as meninas decidiram que era o momento exato de agir. Shunrei chamou por Shiryu, que, mesmo estando distante da amada, em um piscar de olhos já estava ao seu lado.

– O que foi, Shunrei? Você tá machucada? Está sentindo alguma dor?

Shunrei deu um dos seus sorrisos mais luminosos e disse:

– Eu estou bem, fique tranqüilo. É que eu acho que a minha caneleira não está muito bem colocada.

Shiryu imediatamente abaixou-se para arrumar. Makoto quando percebeu o que acontecia começou a se dirigir para o casal, diria para que saíssem do campo para arrumar o uniforme. No meio do caminho, porém, ele foi abordado por Eire, que disse:

– Não ouse parar esse jogo, se não eu e a Minu vamos precisar de você para nos ajudar em algumas tarefas do orfanato.

Na mente do menino vieram imagens dele próprio realizando várias tarefas: enxugar a louça, colocar os menores inquietos para dormir, contar histórias para os outros... O menino, sem pensar mais, mudou a sua rota e indicou para Saori que ela podia lançar a bola. Ela lançou para June, que foi avançando pela parte do campo que estava vazia devido a ocupação de Shiryu em outra atividade, quando viu que Hyoga iria tirar a bola dela, tocou para Minu. June, no entanto, não conseguiu desviar de Hyoga e tropeçou nele, não chegou a cair, mas foi o suficiente para desviar a atenção de Shun, o goleiro adversário, da bola. Minu, aproveitando essa oportunidade, chutou com toda a sua força no gol. Quando Shun percebeu a intenção da morena, ainda tentou defender, mas chegou tarde.

Minu ficou parada por alguns instantes vendo a bola entrar no gol. Não acreditava que tinha feito o gol. Voltou à realidade quando ouviu a comemoração das meninas do orfanato ao redor do campo. Logo em seguida, Eire e June pularam em cima dela. Só então ela se permitiu comemorar junto com as colegas. As três foram abraçadas para o seu campo, onde se encontraram com Shunrei, que já tinha as suas caneleiras devidamente colocadas, e as quatro foram ao encontro de Saori.

O time inteiro formou uma rodinha e finalmente, depois de tantos planos, puderam gritar o tão ensaiado "Meninas".

A torcida feminina se empolgou e começou a torcer mais animadamente. Começaram com um não muito original "Me-ni-nas!", que seria incansavelmente_repetido_ por minutos a fio. Instantes antes de Makoto reiniciar a partida, Ikki não deixou escapar a ocasião para perturbar a capitã do outro time.

– Tudo isso só por causa de um gol?

– Foi o nosso primeiro gol. No segundo, acho que já não comemoraremos tão efusivamente.

O sorriso morreu na boca do cavaleiro, que retrucou:

– Não vai ter um segundo gol.

– Pra quem disse que ia ser 6 a 0... – Minu sorriu e deu de ombros.

A atitude da garota irritou Ikki, mas também o fez perceber o decote generoso no uniforme da morena. Contudo, dessa vez, ele não se deixou distrair pelos dotes de Minu. Recebeu perfeitamente o passe de Seiya e tabelou com ele. Seiya driblou as meninas que vieram tentar roubar a bola dele. E tocou para Ikki que estava sozinho, frente a frente com Saori. O cavaleiro chutou forte, mas, para espanto de todos, Saori defendeu a bola jogando-a para fora. O silêncio foi interrompido pelo gemido de dor da goleira. Em segundos, todo o time feminino e mais Seiya estavam ao redor da reencarnação da deusa Athena. Seiya era, de longe, o mais preocupado e tratou logo de retirar as luvas da mão de Saori. Enquanto isso os demais jogadores do time dos cavaleiros se juntavam a Ikki, que estava um pouco mais afastado de Seiya, mas que observava tudo.

– Tinha que partir para a ignorância, né, Ikki? – Shun o acusou.

– Partir para a ignorância, nada! Esse é o meu jeito normal de jogar. Eu disse desde o começo que isso não ia dar certo. É melhor terminar o jogo enquanto nenhuma delas se machucou de verdade.

Saori escutou a sugestão de Ikki e rapidamente discordou.

– Não! Não, mesmo! Eu nem me machuquei. É que eu não estava acostumada a realizar defesas, mas a partir de agora já estou. – E para enfatizar as suas palavras a herdeira da fortuna dos Kido começou a calçar as luvas.

– Tudo isso é medo de perder, Ikki? – Minu perguntou.

Ikki, indignado com a insinuação, foi até a garota e perguntou:

– O que foi que você disse, baixinha?

Minu, mesmo tendo que olhar para cima para falar com o cavaleiro, não se intimidou. De cabeça erguida, repetiu calmamente:

– Eu disse que parece que você está com medo de perder para nós, meninas. E por isso, quer terminar o jogo.

– Ora, mas é muita... – O olhar do cavaleiro novamente se perdeu no decote da garota – Muita... Muito... – O cavaleiro desistiu de falar e disse – Vamos continuar logo com o jogo.

O cavaleiro se encaminhou para cobrar o arremesso, e não viu o sorriso triunfante que surgiu no rosto da Minu. Todos se posicionavam, menos Seiya que ainda estava preocupado com a goleira.

– Não se preocupe, Seiya. Eu estou bem! Maravilhosamente bem.

– Então, tá. – Afastando gentilmente uma poeira inexistente do rosto dela, continuou a dizer – Tome cuidado, sim?

Saori, um pouco vermelha com o gesto do cavaleiro, assentiu.

O arremesso lateral foi realizado por Ikki que lançou para Hyoga que chutou fraco para o gol, e Saori ficou com a bola. As meninas da torcida, animadas pelas duas boas defesas da goleira, mudaram a sua forma de incentivar. O que ela gritavam agora era "Sa-o-ri!, Sa-o-ri! Sa-o-ri", e continuavam assim até que a bola fosse passada para outra companheira de time, no caso, Eire. Então mudavam para "Ei-re!, Ei-re!, Ei-re!".

Por conta do apoio da torcida ou não, o fato era que o time de Atena estava jogando incomparavelmente melhor do que tinha jogado no primeiro tempo. Em uma das jogadas, Shunrei conseguiu tirar a bola de Shiryu, provavelmente pela piscada que deu para ele quando ele vinha em direção a ela, Shunrei tocou para Minu que desviou de Seiya e quando Ikki estava quase a desarmando, tocou para Eire que vinha detrás. Minu não conseguiu desviar de Ikki e praticamente caiu nos braços do cavaleiro. Eire chutou com força, a bola ainda desviou em Hyoga o que prejudicou Shun, que não teve como defender a bola.

Ao contrário do que Minu tinha dito, a segunda comemoração não foi nem um pouco menos contida do que a primeira. Ikki pareceu um pouco relutante em soltar a Minu para que ela fosse comemorar com as companheiras.

Depois de repetirem todo o ritual de comemoração, as meninas estavam prontas para o recomeço da partida. A alegria reinava no time de Atena. No time dos Cavaleiros de Atena, pelo contrário, predominava a irritação.

– Acabou a brincadeira agora, pessoal. – Hyoga disse.

June, percebendo a determinação do Cavaleiro de Cisne, falou com Eire:

– Eire, acho bom você se encarregar logo do Hyoga, ele é o mais determinado.

– Pode deixar.

Assim que a bola voltou a rolar, Eire começou a fazer uma marcação mais "firme" no Hyoga. A princípio ela pensou que não tivesse surtido efeito, mas depois de um tempo Hyoga começou a errar os passes e segurar-se nela para escapar da marcação. Eire também sempre que podia segurava-se no ombro ou nas costas do cavaleiro. E foi numa dessas disputas de bola que os dois se chocaram. Hyoga segurou-a rapidamente, mas o choque já tinha acontecido. E a canela da Eire já estava um pouco vermelha. O jogo foi paralisado e Hyoga, desnecessariamente, saiu do campo com Eire carregada no colo. Hyoga usava suas habilidades para resfriar a região atingida. Como não saberiam quando Eire voltaria a jogar, optaram por recomeçar o jogo sem ela e sem Hyoga, que não queria estar em outro lugar, senão cuidando dela.

A atenção agora estava voltada para June, que cobraria a falta.

June se concentrou, mas então percebeu que teria mais chances se distraísse Shun. Por isso, sorriu sedutoramente e piscou para ele. Shun, extasiado com a atenção dispensada a sua pessoa, retribuiu o sorriso e relaxou um pouco a sua posição de defesa. Foi o que June queria. Correu e chutou a bola com se estivesse chutando um odiado adversário. Assim, Shun não teve a menor chance, e June marcou o mais belo gol da partida. E o mais comemorado, pois era o tão sonhado gol de empate.

As quatro comemoraram dentro de quadra e foram juntas até onde Eire estava. Eire uniu-se a elas e as cincos novamente executam o tão planejado grito de "Meninas!".

Depois da comemoração, Eire e Hyoga permaneceram fora do jogo e o jogou recomeçou. Porém, instantes depois, Makoto apitou e sinalizou que o jogo estava terminado.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A: **_Demorou um poquinho, né?__Mas vejam só... as meninas empataram!!! _

_O que vocês acharam do resultado..._

_E o que será que vai acontecer agora?_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

**Nina Neviani **


	5. Fim de jogo!

**O JOGO**

_Nina Neviani _

_Beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

**Capítulo V – Fim de jogo**

– Como assim já acabou? Você sabe mesmo contar, pirralho? – Ikki perguntou.

– Claro que o Makoto sabe contar. – Minu defendeu o menino – Eu mesma o ensinei.

– Só podia! – Ikki resmungou.

– E você quer continuar jogando para quê? Para levar mais gols? – A assistente do orfanato provocou.

– Ora sua... – Ikki, no entanto, desistiu de reclamar e se encaminhou até uma torneira que havia no pátio com a intenção de lavar o rosto e a nuca. Minu cuidou de levar as crianças para dentro, já que Eire estava recebendo os cuidados do Cavaleiro de Cisne.

* * *

­­­­

– Você não devia ter comemorado daquela maneira. Poderia ter se machucado ainda mais. – Hyoga repreendeu Eire, ainda que de maneira delicada, enquanto ajudava a garota a se sentar em uma dos bancos de madeira que existiam no orfanato.

– É verdade, mas eu estou bem. Juro.

– Fico tranqüilo em saber. Jamais me perdoaria se tivesse machucado você.

– É? Por quê?

– Porque eu teria machucado a garota que mexe bem aqui dentro. – Hyoga colocou a mão de Eire no lado esquerdo do seu peito.

– Oh, Hyoga! – Eire disse, porém, quando estavam quase se beijando, ela se afastou.

– Você deve dizer isso para todas!

– Mas é claro que não! Eu nunca disse nada remotamente parecido para qualquer outra garota. De onde você tirou isso?

Eire, um pouco vermelha, levantou-se do banco e virou-se de costas para Hyoga.

– É que eu fiquei sabendo... Que você e a Freya de Asgard...

– Ora, Eire. – Hyoga também estava de pé e fez com que Eire ficasse de frente para ele. – Eu não sei quem te contou isso, mas seja lá quem tenha sido, já percebi que contou errado. Eu jamais me declarei para a Freya justamente porque nunca senti por ela o que eu sinto por você. Não nego que talvez nós sentimos algo naquela época, mas foi só isso. Era um momento de tensão. As batalhas foram todas muito complicadas e nós estávamos preocupados, então aconteceu. Mas eu juro que não foi nada sério.

– Se você diz, eu acredito. – Eire respondeu maravilhada quando Hyoga terminou a sua explicação.

Então Eire e Hyoga trocaram o seu primeiro beijo.

* * *

­­­­

Shunrei foi falar com Shiryu sobre o jogo. Poucas vezes tinha se sentido tão feliz como estava naquele momento. E nem precisou falar nada para que Shiryu percebesse o quanto ela estava alegre.

– Está feliz, Shunrei? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso franco no rosto.

– Muito! Nem me lembro da última vez que me senti assim!

– Se eu soubesse que jogar futebol te faria tão feliz, já tinha organizado um antes.

– Não foi exclusivamente pelo jogo. Mas pelo quanto nós nos divertimos. E você só está tendo tempo de descansar agora, depois que as batalhas terminaram.

– Eu te fiz sofrer muito com as batalhas das quais participei, não é, Shunrei? E o pior é que não tenho a garantia de que outras não acontecerão.

– Eu não penso assim, Shiryu. É claro que eu ficava preocupada quando você estava lutando, mas você sempre foi a minha felicidade. – Somente depois de ter falado é que Shunrei percebeu o teor das suas palavras e o que elas revelariam.

– É verdade, Shunrei?

A chinesa resolveu tomar a atitude mais arriscada da sua vida. Revelaria o seu amor para Shiryu, pois poderia ser como as meninas tinham dito no vestiário, os cavaleiros de Atena lutaram tanto que não tiveram tempo de aprender como se declarar. Assim, Shunrei respirou fundo, juntou toda a sua coragem e disse:

– É verdade. Eu amo você.

Shiryu abriu um sorriso luminoso e respondeu.

– Eu também te amo e sempre vou te amar.

E eles também trocaram o seu primeiro beijo.

* * *

­­­­­Saori, depois de comemorar com as companheiras de time, voltou para perto do gol e começou a tirar as luvas. No entanto, estava tendo dificuldades em retirá-las, quando Seiya se aproximou e ajudou-a na tarefa.

– Não que a minha opinião seja importante, mas eu queria dizer que você jogou muito bem. E eu, de certa forma, estou orgulhoso de você.

– Seiya! Claro que a sua opinião é importante. É muito importante, na verdade. Eu gostei muito de jogar com vocês.

– Foi bem divertido. E vocês formaram um ótimo time.

– Obrigada. Eu queria saber... Se você ficou orgulhoso de mim, por quê? Por eu ser a reencarnação da deusa?

– Não... Não é por isso. É que...

– É que...?

– Eu não devia sentir isso, você é a deusa Atena e eu sou só um de seus seguidores...

– Seiya... Antes de eu ser a reencarnação da Deusa Atena, eu sou a Saori Kido. Uma garota como outra qualquer.

– Você jamais será como outra garota qualquer.

– Mas você entende o que eu quero dizer, não entende? E além do mais, pra mim, Saori, você nunca será mais um dos seguidores de Atena. Você é e sempre será Seiya Ogawara, o garoto mais incrível que eu já conheci.

– Saori.

E assim, garoto e garota, e não deusa e cavaleiro, declararam o que sentiam um pelo outro.

* * *

– Você é o melhor goleiro que eu já vi jogar, Shun! – June disse.

O Cavaleiro de Andrômeda e a Amazona de Camaleão estavam sentados à sombra de uma grande árvore no jardim do orfanato. Com a declaração da loira, Shun ficou vermelho e, modesto como era, discordou da garota.

– Eu não jogo tão bem assim. Eu levei três gols! Isso porque vocês nunca tinham jogado juntas antes!

– É que nós nos esforçamos no segundo tempo. Queríamos dar o nosso melhor.

– E conseguiram!

– Obrigada. Mas de qualquer forma eu continuo achando você o melhor goleiro do mundo. E os gols que o seu time sofreu não foram por sua culpa. O segundo, por exemplo, desviou no Hyoga, por isso você não defendeu. Mas caso a bola não tivesse sido desviada, você a defenderia com facilidade.

Shun pensou por um breve instante e concordou com a amazona.

– Sabe de uma coisa, June. Você tem razão.

– O segundo gol só aconteceu porque a bola desviou no Hyoga. E os outros dois não foram minha culpa.

– Lógico que não. – A garota concordou.

– Foram culpa sua.

– Como?

– Sim, culpa sua. No primeiro gol, feito pela Minu, eu me distrai quando me preocupei com o esbarrão que aconteceu entre você e o Hyoga. E no segundo, você me desarmou com o seu sorriso. Aliás, eu começo a pensar se você não sorriu pra mim de caso pensado.

– Eu? Como você pode pensar uma coisa dessas?!

– Como eu posso pensar uma coisa dessas tão perto da verdade, você quer dizer?

June desistiu de se fazer de ofendida e começou a rir.

– É isso mesmo. Além de ser o melhor goleiro, você é o mais esperto. Acho que só você percebeu a nossa tática.

– Uma brilhante tática, tenho que reconhecer. – Shun disse também sorrindo.

– Era a nossa única chance. Você entende, não entende? – June teve receio de que o garoto pudesse não gostar da estratégia utilizada pelas garotas.

– Eu entendo e não estou zangado. Na verdade, eu até gostei de vocês terem agido dessa maneira. Você principalmente.

– É? Por quê?

O cavaleiro chegou mais perto da amazona e olhando nos olhos dela explicou.

– Porque eu percebi o quanto eu me importo com você, quanta influência você tem sobre mim. E eu quero saber se você sente algo assim por mim. Você também gosta de mim, June?

– Shun! Claro que eu gosto de você! Eu acho que gosto de você desde que te vi pela primeira vez. Já estava até pensando que teria que tomar a iniciativa de me declarar pra você.

Sem mais esperar, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda beijou a amazona.

Depois de um longo tempo, ele disse:

– Desculpe-me pela demora.

– Não tem problema, está valendo a pena.

* * *

– Se eu fosse você não faria isso.

– Mas, por uma graça divina, eu não sou você. – Ikki disse e abriu a torneira.

Para a sua surpresa nenhuma gota saiu da torneira. Ele olhou para Minu e descobriu o motivo. Ela estava encostada no registro que controlava a passagem de água para torneira, provavelmente ela o tinha fechado.

– Deixa de brincadeira, Minu.

– Eu não estou brincando, Ikki.

Só então o Cavaleiro de Fênix percebeu que a expressão dela era séria.

– Por que tudo isso?

– Você nunca ouviu falar em choque térmico, não?

– Isso é bobagem.

– Não é bobagem. E enquanto você estiver no orfanato não vai fazer nada que possa colocar a sua saúde em risco. É o meu dever cuidar dos meninos e meninas que estão aqui.

– Eu nunca ouvi nada tão absurdo! Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena. Já estive entre a vida e a morte várias vezes. E você, uma simples ajudante de orfanato, diz que é responsável pela minha saúde.

– Vamos colocar de outra maneira, então. Eu penso. Se você não pensa, eu me vejo na obrigação de me certificar de que você tome a atitude sensata.

– Ok. Mas eu posso saber porque você está tão interessada na minha saúde.

– Sinceramente?

– Sinceramente.

– Você é arrogante, chato, metido, dentre outras coisas. Mas confesso que seria um desperdício que um corpo e um rosto como o seu se perdesse por causa do seu cérebro.

Ikki ficou sem palavras. Se fosse qualquer outra garota ele diria que ela estava passando uma cantada nele. Mas a Minu?

Minu abriu o registro e disse:

– Pronto. Se quiser se molhar, agora já pode. Acho que você não morre mais.

Ela tinha andado alguns passos quando Ikki a alcançou.

– O que você quis dizer com aquilo?

– Se você não percebeu é porque, definitivamente, o corpo é melhor que o cérebro.

– Baixinha, não me provoque.

– Não te provocar? Foi isso o que eu fiz o segundo tempo inteiro e você não fez nada. Então não me venha com ameaças vazias, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Ikki e segurou e disse:

– Eu nunca faço ameaças vazias.

Então a beijou. Minu correspondeu o beijo e Ikki sorriu.

– Quem diria que você se interessaria logo pelo garoto rebelde?

– Garotos rebeldes têm o seu charme.

– Você ainda não viu nada.

E tudo acabou bem. Até que fosse marcado um outro jogo.

**FIM**

* * *

_Não adianta. Eu me empolgo com Ikki e Minu! A parte deles ficou um pouquinho mais longa, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado de todas as partes._

_Agradecimentos muito especiais a Chiisana Hana, que betou essa fic desde o primeiro capítulo. Muito obrigada por ter me ajudado em mais um projeto, Bruna!_

_Pra quem gosta de Shiryu e Shunrei, estou com uma nova fic: Memórias._

_Fico por aqui!_

_Até logo!_

**Nina Neviani**


End file.
